The specific aim of this proposal is to develop a family of surface coils for Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI). When surface coils are utilized, MRI images show improved spatial resolution and signaltonoise ratio. High resolution imaging of the central nervous system, extremities, and perhaps even the coronary arteries will be possible with improved surface coil designs leading to improved diagnosis of cancers, trauma, and other diseases, where MRI studies are appropriate. To detect the small radiofrequency signals used to form the MRI image, surface coil designs will: (a) maximize organ filling factor, (b) maximize receiver homogeneity, (c) maximize quality factor, Q, (d) and minimize patient dielectric coupling. To realize these factors, parallel and seriesparallel circuit designs will maximize Q by minimizing internal losses, minimizing external losses through distributed capacitances, and material research will be carried out to identify low resistivity, low dissipation factor components and coil materials. Coil geometries will be computer modeled to maximize filling factor and reduce external coupling. Judicious choice of circuit/coil designs and materials will maximize Q, while matching coil impedance to MRI unit requirements for high signaltonoise imaging. Bench testing and MRI imager evaluation will assess coil loaded Q, signaltonoise ratio, and impedance matching to produce high quality MRI images. Commercial availability of surface coils will enhance MRI diagnoses.